


[podfic] there's love to be had

by loosebolt



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance, SPECTRE Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosebolt/pseuds/loosebolt
Summary: “I won’t begrudge you your happy ending, Bond. If you want to ride off into the sunset, MI6 won’t stop you,” Mallory says. “But I will say this. If you do walk away, take care with what you leave behind.”(In which Bond has a bit of an epiphany on the bridge and finds that he can't leave MI6 just yet.)[podfic version]
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	[podfic] there's love to be had

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [there's love to be had](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794929) by [pdameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdameron/pseuds/pdameron). 



**Listen:**  
  


_(or click[here](https://archive.org/details/theres-love-to-be-had) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [there's love to be had](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794929)

 **Author:** [pdameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdameron/pseuds/pdameron)

 **Reader:** [loosebolt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosebolt)

 **Length:** 7:59

 **Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/o1qsqb385ta2tdy/There%2527sLoveToBeHad.mp3/file) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to pdameron for giving me permission to record this.


End file.
